zhenren_kuiafandomcom-20200214-history
Mage Rankings
In the world of Zhenren Kuia, users of magic may be classified under a rank depending on their mastery of their elemental ability (For example, Abbot of Fire). These classifications are important for mage hunter organizations who send the right mage hunters for the Job. A rank may be given officially by a user of superior rank or a mage hunter organization. The rankings is a pyramid where there are less people in higher ranks. Below are the mage rankings from greatest to least. * Grand Master * Master * Priest * Deacon * Abbot * Apprentice * Novitiate Novitiates of magic are the least powerful. While Novitiates have the capacity to consistently generate magic, the power output of that magic is not as lethal as a bullet for instance. Any human could deal with a novitiate. Note that having an aptitude for a elemental magic does not mean one is a Novitiate. As a novitiate should be able to consistently and casually produce magic (which may take a few years of training to get the hang of). Apprentices of magic begin to approach lethal levels of magic power output. A human may still deal with Apprentices but must exercise caution as their attacks are as lethal as bullets. Amongst magicians, Apprentices are nothing but footsoldiers. Abbot of magic approach levels of magic where the magician can casually cast lethal bullet like attacks. Abbots maximum level of power output is enough to destroy a building. Higher levels of Deacons may require squadrons of armed humans to take down one. Abbots may require professional mage hunters but is not required. Deacon of magic are the intermediates of power. They maybe a few thousands at a given time. Their power output is enough to destroy a few buildings. With their potential maximum output of destroying city blocks. A military presence is required to contain a Deacon. Hiring a professional mage hunter may be needed. Priests of magic are noted for being very dangerous users of magic. There maybe only a few hundreds Priest of magic at a given time. They have the power output to destroy city blocks and a maximum power output of destroying a mountain. Containing a Priest of magic may require a large military presence. Hiring a skilled mage hunter is needed. Master of Magic are regarded as extremely dangerous. There maybe only a few dozens Masters of magic at a given time. A master's power output is enough to destroy a mountain, while their maximum output can vary from destroying a range of mountains, destroying an Island, to splitting a continent. It's noted that no amount of military troops can contain a Master of Magic, thus using elite mage hunters or use of nuclear power is required. A Grand Master of Magic is the highest tier of magician. These few are the most powerful beings in the world. There maybe no more than a couple at a given time, sometimes a generation may never see a Grand Master of Magic. A Grand Master can casually destroy a range of mountains. There maximum output is unfathomable, with the possibility of self-destructing the earth they live in. Therefor Grand Masters must be vary of using their maximum power. Usually no one can challenge a Grand Master to a duel where it requires the maximum use of their power, so the world is not in danger. ( Note that a mage of any rank does not need to utilize his maximum output or cause major amounts of damage. )